This is the final, termination report on this project. No new data have been collected in the past year. The publications listed in this report were discussed in last year's annual report. Our Section's work in the area of the neuropharmacology and psychobiology of depression has been refocused during the past several years on affective symptomatology as it occurs in the context of obsessive-compulsive disorder, and in a comparative study of Alzheimer's disease and depression in the elderly.